hiburfandomcom_he-20200215-history
דיור
דיור לתקופת ההתמחות הוא אחד המכשולים הכי גדולים שכרוכים בנסיעה. אמנם בסוף כנראה תסתדרו איכשהו, אבל זה בהחלט עשוי לעלות לכם בהרבה זמן, כסף וסבל. זה לא כיף לבלות חלק גדול מהזמן שלכם ב-MIT בחיפושים, פגישות עם משכירים, מעברי דירה וכו'. כך שמאוד כדאי לא להזניח את הנושא הזה ולא לדחות אותו לרגע האחרון. אנחנו לא בדיוק נחלנו הצלחה מדהימה בתחום, וחלקנו עבר חוויות די קשות בקטע של הדיור (תשאלו את גרישה וסטלה...), אז שווה לזכור שהמידע כאן ממש לא מבטיח מנוחה ונחלה. אבל נקוה שזה יעזור. מומלץ בחום לחפש דיור באופן מתואם, כדי שלא ייצא שאתם שולחים מיילים כמעט זהים לאותו משכיר, וכדי שתוכלו להעביר זה לזה אפשרויות דיור וכו'. לנו למשל היה אקסל בגוגל-דוקס עם הפרטים של הדירות הפוטנציאליות וסטטוס ההתקשרות עם בעל הבית. בנוסף, שווה לנסות לחפש דיור לכולכם (או חלקכם) ביחד - גם כנראה יהיה לכם יותר נחמד, וגם נפתור כמה בעיות במכה אחת. = משאבים לחיפוש דירות = * Craigslist, Sublets in Boston -- היד 2, winwin והומלס של בוסטון, גם יחד. המון עדכונים, אבל גם הרבה דברים מפוקפקים או לא רלוונטיים. יש שם המון מבחר, אבל גם המון זבל. בנוגע לחיפוש שם, ראו הרחבה בהמשך העמוד. * לחודש אוגוסט, אפשר אולי להעזר ב-Independent Living Groups. אלה מעין "בתי אחוה" (כן, אלה מהסרטים האמריקאיים), וחלקם מציעים מגורים לקיץ. * The No. 6 Club הציעו בקיץ 2010 חדרים ב-530 עד 630 דולר לחודש, במהלך הקיץ (עד ראשית ספטמבר). 8 דקות הליכה מהקמפוס, על גדות נהר הצ'ארלס. (רונן גר שם) * MIT Housing יכולים אולי גם לעזור. לי הם לא ממש עזרו. (אחרי שיש לכם חשבון-מחשב ב-MIT, אתם יכולים גם לגשת למדור החיפוש-דירות באתר שלהם). * מעונות של MIT - לנו זה לא הסתייע. הם לא כל-כך שיתפו פעולה, והמעט שהם הציעו היה במחיר די מופקע. מצד שני עלתה אפשרות לגור שם בימים הראשונים (במחיר המופקע) כדי להתאקלם ולהתארגן. אנחנו לא עשינו את זה, אבל שווה לזכור שהאופציה קיימת. = איפה לגור = בקיימברידג' על הרדליין ה-Red Line הוא אחד מקווי ה-T (הרכבת התחתית), שאחת התחנות שלו נמצאת ממש ב-MIT. לכן, כל דבר שקרוב ל-Red Line נחשב ל-"קרוב" מטריקה מסוימת ל-MIT. תחנות קיימברידג' (מהקצה הקיימברידג'י לכיוון MIT): * Alewife * Davis Square * Porter Square * Harvard Square (כן, האוניברסיטה הזו שאתם לא עושים בה התמחות) * Central Square * Kendall MIT (זו התחנה של MIT, למרות השם המתעתע) אחרי התחנה בקנדל, הקו חוצה את הנהר וממשיך לתחנות בוסטון. למקרה שזה לא ברור - כן, הקו רץ בשני הכיוונים. הנסיעה מ-Alewife ל-Kendall אורכת כרבע שעה, ובדרך כלל לא ייצא לכם להמתין לרדליין יותר מחמש דקות. לכן כל דירה שנמצאת בקרבת אחת מהתחנות הללו היא ממש סבבה עבורכם, וזו כנראה האופציה הכי טובה. מקומות נוספים בקיימברידג' מקום ששווה לציין (ולחפש לפיו ב-craigslist) הוא Inman Sqaure, שאמנם לא נמצא על ה-T, אבל נמצא במרחק הליכה סבירה או אוטובוס מ-MIT (הרבה סטודנטים ועובדי MIT גרים שם). אזורים בבוסטון * ברוקליין -- לא רחוק בקו אווירי (מעבר לצ'ארלס), אבל גם לא ממש קרוב. לעומת זאת, כ-40 דקות נסיעה בתחבורה ציבורית (אחרי ה-Red Line, צריך לקחת גם את ה-Green Line). * סומרוויל -- אזור יחסית לא יקר ולא מאד מפוקפק הנמצא על הקו הכתום. ניתן להגיע ממנו ל - MIT בנוחות יחסית, כחצי שעה נסיעה בתחבורה ציבורית. * מדפורד -- אזור מעט מפוקפק ולא מומלץ (קצת שכונת עוני), אך אפשרי מבחינת מרחק. * בוסטון, ג'מייקה פליין, ברייטון, קולידג' קורנר - אזורים טובים שנמצאים במרחק סביר בתח"צ וכן שיש מה לעשות בהם לאחר שעות העבודה. * ניוטון, נידהאם, צ'סטנאט היל - אזורים די רחוקים מהמרכז (על הקו הירוק, שהוא רכבת קלה שנוסעת די לאט) אבל שקטים, ובעיקר שגרים בהם הרבה יהודים וישראלים. חלקם מוכנים לארח סטודנטים מישראל וכד' לתקופות קצרות (דניאל ואסף התארחו אצל משפחה יהודית מקסימה בניוטון, לאחר שלא הצליחו למצוא דירה להשכרה) = שכירת חדר = שנת הלימודים בארה"ב (או לפחות במוסדות האקדמיים באזור בוסטון-קיימברידג') מתחילה בספטמבר, וחודשי החופשה הם יולי ואוגוסט. בהתאם, רוב חוזי הדירות בקיימברידג' מתחילים בספטמבר ואורכים שנה. במהלך יולי-אוגוסט, המוני סטודנטים מתעופפים לחופשות בבתים שלהם ברחבי ארה"ב/העולם, ומציעים את החדר שלהם לשכירות קצרה (sublet) לקיץ. המשמעות מבחינתכם, שצפויים לשהות ב-MIT מאוגוסט עד אוקטובר, היא שיהיה יחסית (יחסית!!!) פשוט למצוא דיור לאוגוסט, אבל מאוד קשה למצוא עבור ההמשך (כי חדרים פנויים בספטמבר בדרך-כלל יחפשו דייר לכל השנה האקדמית). לכן אם אתם נתקלים במקרה (ב-craigslist למשל) בחדר שפנוי לשכירות עד אוקטובר, אני מציע לעוט עליו במהירות כמו עורבים על פגר. לעתים רחוקות אך קיימות, מתפנים חדרים לסמסטר בודד (כלומר ספטמבר עד ינואר), וגם אליהם שווה לפנות בתקוה שהם לא יצליחו למצוא דייר לכל הסמסטר ויאלצו להסתפק בכם. בכל מקרה, לא מומלץ למצוא דיור רק להתחלה ולומר ש"כשנהיה שם נחפש דיור להמשך" (אם כי אולי תיגררו לזה בלית ברירה). זה אולי נשמע הגיוני יותר כרגע, אבל זה יהיה די עינוי, ויאלץ אתכם להתפשר על איכות, מחיר, מרחק וכו' בגלל קוצר הזמן. שכר דירה שכר דירה הגיוני, לפי הניסיון שלנו, הוא בין 650 ל-800 דולר לחודש (אבל זה כמובן תלוי בכם). בהקשר הזה כדאי לשים לב לכמה דברים: * מה בדיוק השכ"ד כולל - לפעמים המספר שתראו כולל חשבונות בסיסיים (חשמל, גז), לפעמים הוא כולל גם חשבונות פחות בסיסיים (אינטרנט), ולפעמים הוא לא כולל כלום. מן הסתם צריך להשוות אפשרויות לפי הסכום הכולל שתשלמו (החשבונות הנוספים, שם-קוד amenities, יכולים להגיע לעשרות דולרים בחודש). * מה מחיר התחבורה הציבורית מהבית ל-MIT. צריך לברר את זה ולהוסיף לחישוב. שווה לציין שעבור נסיעות ב-T (רכבת תחתית), תוכלו לקבל חופשי-חודשי מסובסד של MIT במחיר 30 דולר, אבל רק מהחודש השני לשהות שלכם שם (ראו פירוט בדף תחבורה ציבורית). ריהוט ישנם הרבה מאוד חדרים שמוצעים לשכירות כשהם מרוהטים, אבל בהחלט יכול להיות שתמצאו את עצמכם מתפשרים על חדר ללא ריהוט. זה לא סוף העולם. הצורך הדחוף ביותר הוא כמובן מזרון. ב-craigslist יש קטגוריה בשם free stuff שבה אפשר למצוא בין היתר מזרונים שמוצעים לאיסוף בחינם, ואולי עוד ריהוט שימושי. בנוסף, זה ממש לא נדיר לראות ברחוב רהיטים שהוצאו לרחוב כי הבעלים החליט שהוא לא צריך אותם, ואפשר פשוט לאסוף אותם הביתה. חיפוש ב-craigslist * מלים טובות לחיפוש: mit, red line, ושמות התחנות על הרדליין והשכונות שצוינו למעלה. * שימו מחיר מינימום של 300 דולר, כדי לסנן מודעות ספאם ("דירה במגדלי אקירוב ב-20 דולר לחודש!!!11"). * חיפוש דירה באינטרנט מיבשת אחרת כרוך כמובן בהרבה אי ודאות... עבור הצעות קונרקטיות, החבר'ה של חיבור או הלל ב-MIT (או אנשים שאתם מכירים שם אישית, אם יש) אולי יוכלו לקפוץ לדירה, לראות את המקום, לדבר עם בעל הבית ולוודא שהכל סבבה. לנו זה מאוד עזר. * בפניה הראשונית שלכם למישהו שפרסם מודעה, אני מציע להשמיט את העובדה שאתם מגיעים מישראל. הרבה משכירים נרתעים (מסיבות מובנות) מעסקאות אינטרנטיות עם אנשים שלא נמצאים במדינה ולא יכולים להיפגש איתם פנים אל פנים, ואתר craigslist גם מציג להם אזהרה מפורשת להימנע מזה. אני התרשמתי שאם משמיטים את הפרט הזה, יש סיכוי טוב יותר שהפניה הראשונית שלכם תיענה. אני אציין שהכוונה כאן היא לא לרמות או להסתיר, אלא רק לעבור את ה"מחסום" של המייל הראשוני, שקובע אם המשכיר יסנן אתכם או יהיה מעוניין. במייל הבא אפשר לפרט יותר ולהסביר שאתם אמנם מגיעים מישראל, אבל יש אנשים ב-MIT שיכולים ליצור קשר עבורכם עם המשכיר באופן ישיר. * שלחו המון מיילים ואל תפתחו ציפיות. מרובם המוחלט לא ייצא כלום. מייל לדוגמא Hello, I'm writing you about your craigslist ad: http://boston.craigslist.org/gbs/sub/1838387453.html My name is Tal (male, 24), I'm a CS major coming to MIT for an internship, and looking to live in the area during August, September, and the first half of October. Your place seems great - Please let me know if it might be available (even only for part of the duration of my stay). Thanks, Tal